Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: Summary: Treize is alive, and he and Lady Une are going to get married but world peace is interrupted by Anita Cruz, a women who is trying to take over the world, and the gundam pilots need to stop her. LUxTK
1. Chapter One

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Lady Une-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Gundam Wing", or any of the characters expect: Anita Cruz, Adelaide Kingsman, Claudia Jacksion, Miss Stewart, and Lydia Barton. I also don't own Ed.  
  
Author's Note: I wrote on this fanfic about year ago (it was my first ever fic!), and my wrtiting has improved greatly, so sorry if it's sort of childish. (I finally got my ff.net account!) When I originally started this fic, I tried to make the story line balance between the characters, much like the TV series. However, my story mostly focuses on Treize and Lady Une because they are my favorite characters. Now, for some of my beliefs. I don't think that Treize would have fooled around with Leia, or any other women, even Lady Une. I just don't think that they ever had sex. So, in order to make Treize's relationship with Leia clean, I've made up a story about an arranged marriage. (You'll find out more about it in the fic!) Also, I don't believe that Lady Une's first name is Anne, because there is nothing in the show that says that. I believe that her name is just Lady Une. "Lady" isn't her first name, and "Une" isn't her last name. I think it's just one name. If she was to marry Treize, her name would be Lady Une Khushrenada. The reason why he just calls her"Lady," is because it is a term of endearment. As for Trowa and Catherine, I haven't read Episode Zero, so I don't believe that they are brother and sister. I also don't know much about Wufei's wife, Merian, but I do talk about her. As will notice, this fic doesn't include any yaoi or yuri, because I believe that all of the characters are hetrosexual. I don't hate yaoi, but I don't necessarily like it, at least not for Gundam Wing. (Yami no Matsui is a different story.) If you like yaoi, I really don't suggest reading this fanfiction. The pairings are as follows: Treize x Lady Une, Heero x Relena, Duo x Hilde, Quatre x Dorothy, Lucrezia Noin x Zechs/Milliadro, hints at Trowa x Catherine, and hints at Wufei x Sally. For those of you that are still reading this because I haven't pissed you off (yet), or I haven't disgusted you with my pairings and beliefs, enjoy the story and remember that my writing now is a whole better this is.  
  
Arigato,  
  
Lady Une-chan  
  
PS: The second part of the last chapter of this fic, I took from another fanfic I had been writing at the same. I never finished that story, and I don't plan on it, so I used it in this fic. Even though I've edited it, it does sort of reintroduce the characters, because it was orignally the first chapter of the other fic, so please just bear with me. ~ Kiri-chan  
  
Now for the fic!  
  
Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
August 7, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate, Germany  
  
Lady Une sighed as she walked through the rose garden. In December it would be the second anniversary of the day the war ended and world peace began. However, it also was the anniversary of the day the man that she loved had died. When everyone celebrated, she cried. She wondered if Christmas would always make her feel terrible, the way that it did now. In fact the very thought of Christmas pained her because that was the day that lived in infamy. Last year, Lucrezia Noin, her friend and  
  
co-worker, forced her to go to a Christmas party with her. The only problem was the world peace was disturbed that night, by a little girl. No, the little girl really wasn't trying to take over the world, it was her scheming grandfather, that thought he could use her to make him ruler of the world. But it just so happened that the little girl was the daughter of the man Lady Une loved, the daughter he never told her about. Apparently it was an arranged marriage to Leia Barton that lasted five months, brief, but long enough to produce a child. He divorced Leia; and she had custody over their daughter. Leia died two years later; her father raised the girl. On the night of December 25, AC 196, Dekim Barton was killed. Lady Une adopted the girl.  
  
However, it pained Lady Une to see her "daughter". Mariemeia Khushrenada was her name, and often she asked about her father. Though she was seven years old, Mariemeia could tell it made her "mother" sad, and would try not to ask questions about the man she never knew.  
  
Lady Une looked down at a rose. Red roses were his favorite, as well as her own. Often he would give her some, because he knew she loved them. That made her remember him.  
  
Him as in Treize Khushrenada. He was leader of the world, head of OZ, loved by his followers, and loved by her. She was his aide, and they were friends. No, they were much more than friends. In fact, he was going to prepose to her, but she was shot before she could return to Earth were he was. She went into a coma, and awakened to save him. But after that, he battled a young man that he promised to battle. Lady Une wished he never made that promise, it had cost him his life. After his death, she thought about killing herself, but she knew he wouldn't want her to. Now here she was a mother to his child, and living in his house. She was his only heir. He hadn't left anything to Mariemeia. His will stated that everything was to go to Lady Une.  
  
"Lady," said a voice behind her. A voice that she had not heard in two years. The voice that belonged to the man she loved.  
  
"Treize?" she asked as she turned around. To her amazement, there stood Treize Khushrenada.  
  
"It's me," he said, smiling.  
  
"Treize, Treize, I thought you were dead, it's been two years, two very long years," cried Lady Une as she hugged him.  
  
"Yes, two very long years. I sorry I couldn't be here sooner, it's a long story, I'll you later, because now there is something very important that I need to take care of," he said and took a little box out of his pocket. "Lady Une, would you marry me?"  
  
"Of course!" she cried and without even bothering to look at the ring, hugged him and they began to kiss.  
  
"Daddy!" The two suddenly stopped kissing. Mariemeia ran up to them.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Treize.  
  
"Your daughter," answered Lady Une.  
  
"Daughter?"  
  
"With Leia Barton, your first wife, you remember, or have you forgotten. Maybe that would explain why you never told me," said Lady Une.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, Leia never wanted me to even know that I had a kid, little lone be part of it's life. I didn't tell you because, I was ashamed, I guess," Treize said. He turned to Mariemeia. "Your name is Mariemeia isn't it?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, now I have question for you, Lady. Why is Marimeia here?" Trize asked.  
  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," she said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, I see now, so now she lives here," said Treize. He and Lady Une were sitting on a bench in the garden. She had been filling him in what he had missed.  
  
"Well, I adopted her. She prefers to call me Mommy," said Lady Une, blushing slightly.  
  
Treize sighed. "I'm sorry, Lady."  
  
What he was sorry for, Lady Une wasn't quite sure, but she had a question she had wanting to ask him. "Treize, where have you been?"  
  
"Well, Tallgeese II didn't explode completely; the cockpilot waa still intact. However, the impact from the explosion rendered me unconscious and drifted to a nearby colony. A day or two after, I was finally found, I had gone into a coma and suffered many injuries. When I woke up, I had slight amnesia. The people I had been staying with were afraid to make my survival public, otherwise you would know that I was alive a long time ago. I just glad that the father of the family was a doctor and hie wife was a nurse. Oh, well. At least I'm here with you now." He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Lady Une blushed slightly. This was something she was going to need to get use to! 


	2. Chapter Two

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
August 9, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate, Germany  
  
Relena Peacecraft sat down and glanced at the TV. A soccer match between the USA and China was going on. Every time the American players made a goal, Duo Maxwell and his girlfriend Hilde Sphiker cheered. Every time the Chinese players made a goal,Chang Wufei cheered. Relena was surprised that Wufei had been invited. Wufei was the one that supposedly killed Treize, but Treize probably was trying to be friends with Wufei, plus Wufei was a Preventer now, so he worked with Lady Une.  
  
It was Treize and Lady Une's engagement party. All the gundam pilots (and their girlfriends, you could put it) were there. All except Heero Yuy. Relena sat waiting. She knew Heero was invited, but he wasn't there yet. Relena looked back at the TV. Mariemeia wanted to watch cartoons, but Duo wouldn't let her change the channel.  
  
"Do you want to play dolls with me?" Mariemeia asked Relena.  
  
"I--" started Relena, but Mariemeia interrupted.  
  
"Never mind," she said and left the room. Relena looked away from the TV. Heero! Heero had finally arrived. Mariemeia knew that Relena liked Heero.  
  
"Hello, Relena," Heero greeted her.  
  
"Hi, Heero!" Relena said cheerfully.  
  
Heero wanted to hug her, but he just couldn't.  
  
"So what are we watching?" he asked.  
  
"China verses the United States," Relena said.  
  
"Or you could call it Wufei verses Duo," said Heero.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hi ya, sis!" It was Milliardo, her older brother.  
  
"Hi, Milliardo," she said.  
  
"Not going by 'Zechs', anymore?" asked Heero.  
  
"No, and I haven't gotten used to it," said Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo's girlfriend.  
  
"You can't call him 'Zechsy-pooh' anymore," said Heero.  
  
Lucrezia made a face. "I never called him that!"  
  
"But, you see, now I have to call her 'Lucrezia', not 'Noin', " said Milliardo.  
  
"I got tired of people calling me by my last name. It was either 'Miss Noin' or just plain old 'Noin'. I must say it was  
  
a-Noin-ing [annoying]!"said Lucrezia.  
  
"Yeaaaaaa!" Duo and Hilde hugged each other. The Americans had won the soccer game.  
  
Suddenly the TV flashed the game off and the face of a young women, who looked about 17 years old, came on. She had long black hair and looked like she was from South America.  
  
"My name is Anita Cruz. I was born in Colombia. I have always had a dream to rule the world. And now my dream is going to be fulfilled. Join with me, or stay with the Earth's Sphere Alliance and be beaten!" she said. Then the TV went to the news.  
  
"Good afternoon. I'm Jenna Zans. The message you have just seen is going to be investigated by the Earth's Sphere Alliance and the Preventers. At this time, we do not know if it is a hoax, or Anita Cruz is going to try and take over the world. Please stay tuned for futher informantion. Jenna Zans, for EBS News," said the reporter.  
  
"Oh, no! I've got to go to the office. The president's going to yell my ear off! I'm sorry to leave you all, but I've really got to go," said Lady Une.  
  
"I'm going with you," said Treize.  
  
"Us four should probably go, too," said Sally Po, refering to herself, Wufei, Lucrezia, and Milliardo.  
  
"And me!" said Relena. She was the ambassador from Earth to the space colonies.  
  
All the gundam pilots stood up. "We should probably go, too," said Duo.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you!" said Hilde.  
  
Everyone headed for the door and tried to go through it same time.  
  
"Could someone please stay with Mariemeia?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"I will," said Dorothy Catalonia, Treize's second cousin.  
  
"Thanks," said Lady Une.  
  
Everyone stepped backwards to get though the door.  
  
"Goodbye and good luck!" said Dorothy.  
  
Everyone hopped into their cars (Well, Treize and Lady Une got in their limo) and drove away.  
  
  
  
How do you like it? Please review, and please no flames!  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	3. Chapter Three

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
August 9, AC 197  
  
The Preventers' Offices, Germany  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Cinco, but you know that I don't work weekends. Yes, that would the reason why I wasn't at the office. Don't yell at me! I'm head Preventer and can break off an alliance with you. No, I never would do that. Honesty, do you actually think I'm that crazy, or do you agree that I should be throw out of office because at one point at my life I had two personalities!" Lady Une was on the phone with the president of Earth's Sphere Alliance. Treize stood off to the side and listened that what she was saying. Apparently, Mr. Cinco was upset that she wasn't at the office when Anita Cruz went on the air.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Cinco," Lady Une said calmly, "But, what as happened has happened, and I wasn't here. In fact I was at my own engagment party! You should be glad I even came to the office," Lady Une paused to listen to Mr. Cinco. "Yes, he's here do you want to speak to him?" she asked. "Okay." She turned to Trize. "He wants to talk you."  
  
Treize took the phone. "Yes, we were at our own engagment party. Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei wanted to watch a soccer match, so the TV was on when it happened. Lady Une wanted to go to the office right after it happened. Mr. Cinco, please don't talk to my fiancee` like that. She doesn't work on weekends and you know that. Don't yell at her because she's not here on a weekend. She going to send people out right away to investigate Anita Cruz, so don't worry. Goodbye, Mr. Cinco."  
  
"Cinco is impossiable. How did he end up in office?" asked Treize.  
  
"I really don't know. He was elected by the people. I really don't think the people knew who they were voting for. He promised to follow in your footsteps, and that caught people's attention. He really as no clue that your ideas are. That's why I started the Preventers. Mr. Cinco calls me all the time because he doesn't know what you would do. However, most people believe that I shouldn't hold an office because of my mental condition. I'm schizophrenic and I talk to myself."  
  
"You're not schizophrenic," said Treize.  
  
"I had a split personality. Doesn't that mean that I'm schizophrenic?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that is when you can't fuction in everyday life. Most people with schizophrenia heard voices in their heads, and most of the time those voices tell them to do things they shouldn't. Therefore, you are not schizophrenic."  
  
"Really?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"At least that's what the dictionary says. Besides, you had two personalities, not have," said Treize.  
  
***  
  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Come see my room!" said Mariemeia.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mariemeia lead Dorothy up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Wow, this is neat and tidy!" exclaimed Dorothy.  
  
"Thank you," said Mariemeia.  
  
"You've got a lot of books," said Dorothy.  
  
"I like to read," replied Marimeia.  
  
Dorothy looked at the picture frames on Mariemeia's desks.  
  
"Well, this one is of you and Lady Une," Dorothy said, "And this one is of you and your parents. Recently took?" she asked.  
  
"Took it yesterday. Got it developed this morning."  
  
"And this one is of you and your birth mother, Leia Barton, isn't it?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Yeah. It's the only I have of her."  
  
"Do you wish your father and birth mother stayed married?"  
  
"No, I like having Lady Une as a mother. Besides, Daddy and my birth mother didn't get along. I'm sure she could have stopped Grandfather from arranging a marriage between them."  
  
"But then you wouldn't be here," said Dorothy.  
  
"I rather not be here than see my parents unhappy," said Marimaya.  
  
"You mean your father and Lady Une?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"Yes. When I talk about my birth mother I mean Leia Barton. When I just say 'Mommy', I mean Lady Une. So when I say my parents, I mean Daddy and Mommy," Mariemeia said.  
  
"Do you think that Lady Une is a better mother than Leia Barton could ever be?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"My birth mother really couldn't take care of me. My nursemaid did. I feel that Mommy is a much better mother."  
  
God, this chapter is a bit childish (the style of writing, that is. I did write it a year ago.) Please review!!  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	4. Chapter Four

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
August 10, AC 197  
  
The Romefeller Foundation Building, Cinq (Sanc) Kingdom  
  
Lady Une stood there nervously as Mr. Cinco stood at the podium, talking about the Anita Cruz crisis. As head Preventer, she had to make a speech about what they were going to do about Anita Cruz.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine," said Treize.  
  
"And now Head Preventer Lady Une will now speak," announed Cinco.  
  
Lady Une walked to the podium. This isn't something I'm used to doing. Trize is the one always making the speeches.  
  
"Yesterday, Anita Cruz came on to all television channels in the world. She claimed that it had always been her dream to rule the world. Alexander the Great, Nalpleon Bonaparte, Aldof Hitler, Josef Staudin, just to name a few famous people, all wanted to take over the world. But haven't we, the Earth's Sphere Alliance, wanted nothing more than world peace? Anita Cruz is just one of those greedy people that want their way. Of course, it is human nature to want your way, but it shows great strength if we all join together and live in peace the way we've always wanted. The Preventers are investigating the problem and will keep you updated on what we find. Thank you," Lady Une said and walked away from the podium.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Treize.  
  
"I don't make speeches often," Lady Une said.  
  
Mr. Cinco went back to the podium. "I sorry to have to do this, but I resign as president of the Earth's Sphere Alliance."  
  
Gasps fulled the air.  
  
"I know, I know, this is not the 'tradition' speech. But it's the man that gave to speech that I would like to nominate him as the next president. Of course, he has been the president before, and that is one of the many reasons that I nominate him. This man is really the only one that can rule Earth and deal with the crisis we are going through. He is able to maintain peace, something I am not able to do. Therefore, I nominate Treize Khushrenada as the next president of the Earth's Sphere Alliance!"  
  
As the audience applauded, Treize blushed.  
  
"See I told you! You should be ruler of Earth!" said Lady Une.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"We will be willing to help Earth in this war," said the ambassador of the USC (United Space Colonies).  
  
"Thank you very much," said Vice Minister Darilan, a.k.a. Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"It's our pleasure. Well, I mean, we are proud to be allies with Earth," said the abassador.  
  
"We really don't want to go war with Anita Cruz, but if necessary we will have to fight."  
  
  
  
This chapter's kind of short, gomen ne. ^_^''''' Oh well. 


	5. Chapter Five

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
August 20, AC 197  
  
The Preventer's Meeting Room, Germany  
  
"Because Anita Cruz has not shown up again, in seven days will give up search, but we will still keep an eye out for her," Lady Une told the assblemed gundam pilots.  
  
"So now can I channel surf on the big screen TV?" asked Duo.  
  
"Go ahead. There's no stopping you," said Lady Une.  
  
Duo ran over the TV and began to push buttons. "Game Show Network, Food Network, Cartoon Network, Nickeleon, Disney Channel, Animal Planet, ENN, EBS, ESC, SBS, HBO, HBO 2, HBO Plus, HBO Signature, HBO Family, Showtime, hey! The Playboy channel isn't on!"  
  
"Duo! It's the morning! Why would the Playboy channel be on!" exclaimed Hilde, pulling Duo's braid.  
  
"Very well, let's watch the Game Show Network!" said Duo. As Duo changed the channel, the women that the threating peace came on.  
  
"Oh, no it's the Anita Cruz women again!" cried Duo.  
  
"Drat! What is she going to say this time?" said Sally.  
  
"It's me, Anita Cruz, the real leader of the world. Join my army in Columbia! Your silly Earth Alliance has no army!" Anita laughed and went off the air.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jenna Zans," said the reporter.  
  
"Hey, I thought Jenna Zans was on EBS News, not the Game Show Network!" cried Duo.  
  
Heero gave Duo a hard stare.  
  
"Anita Cruz is gathering army. Whether the Preventers and Earth's Sphere are forming an army is unclear at this time. Stay tuned for more imformation. Jenna Zans, EBS News."  
  
***  
  
August 20, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate, Germany  
  
Lady Une sighed as she turned on her computer. It was a long day at the office, and even that Treize was now president, high officals called her and told her to stop Anita Cruz. It was if they thought that she could single handedly get rid of Anita. Sure if she could she would. That women was the reason her wedding was postponed.  
  
"Interesting. We have e-mail on our home computer. No one ever sends us e-mail at home," Lady Une told Treize.  
  
"Who is it from?" Treize asked.  
  
"It's from Lt. Nichol, you remember him? My aide, back during the war."  
  
TO: HEAD PREVENTER LADY UNE  
  
FROM: LT. NICHOL  
  
SUBJECT: THE ANITA CRUZ CRISIS  
  
MESSAGE: A large group of former OZ soliders have gathered in Luxembourg, at the old OZ base. They are ready to fight for the Earth's Sphere Alliance. Of course, we ask you and his excellently to lead us. We will not attack Anita Cruz's army until you believe it is necessary. Please reply to this message. Also, delete this e-mail after replying. Thank you. Lt. Nichol.  
  
TO: LT. NICHOL  
  
FROM: LADY UNE  
  
RE: THE ANITA CRUZ CRISIS  
  
MESSAGE: After discussing this with his excellently, we agreed to use your army if we need to. I am promoting you to captain. His excellently and I will visit the base tomorrow at noon. Please erase this message. Thank you, Lady Une.  
  
TO: COLONEL LADY UNE  
  
FROM: CAPTAIN NICHOL  
  
SUBJECT: PROMOTION  
  
MESSAGE: Thank you from promoting me, but may I ask why? The army will be ready for your visit. As always, please erase this message. Thanks, Capt. Nichol.  
  
  
  
TO: CAPT. NICHOL  
  
FROM: LADY UNE  
  
RE: PROMOTION  
  
MESSAGE: I promoted you because you are a loyal solider. Also, please no formaties (i.e. Head Preventer, Colonel) See you tomorrow. Please delete this e-mail. Thank you, Lady Une.  
  
"Well, it looks like the peace we've fought so hard for is going to end and war is going to begin," said Lady Une sadly.  
  
"We'll just have to fight harder," said Treize.  
  
"It's just what Mariemeia said. It's endless waltz."  
  
  
  
I just noticed that the disclaimer is only on the first chapter. Oh well. Here it goes. I don't own "Gundam Wing."  
  
~ Lady Une-chan 


	6. Chapter Six

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
August 21, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate, Germany  
  
Lady Une stood looking at herself in the full length mirror. It was this self that she had not seen in two years. She had put on her burgundy colonel uniform that she had worn back during the war. She had put in the box of things that reminded her of Treize. She had been wearing her colonel uniform when he was "killed". She also wore her hair in buns, something she hadn't done since she was shot. She put on her glasses and the world that hadn't been in focus for two years suddenly was sharp and clear.  
  
Treize was waiting in the hall. He was surprised that an army of former OZ soliders had formed.  
  
"Your excellently?"  
  
Treize turned around, shocked to see Lady Une in her army uniform. "It's nice to see you in uniform."  
  
"Why thank you, Mr. Treize," she replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lady. Skip the formalities," said Treize.  
  
Lady Une giggled. "Okay, I was just kidding. However, those soliders better call you 'your excellently'."  
  
***  
  
August 21, AC 197  
  
Former OZ Military Base, Luxembourg  
  
"Good day, your excellently!" said an excited Nichol. He seemed to want to show off the base.  
  
"Please don't call me that," said Treize (who was getting tried of having to said that).  
  
"The soldiers that here are training. However, many of the men and women here are former OZ soldiers," Nichol said as he took Treize and Lady Une on a tour of the base (not that they haven't seen it before, but hey!). Then Treize said he wanted to speak to the soldiers.  
  
"I had hoped that one day, men and women would not know the terms 'war' and 'solider'. I had hoped that once that war had ended that those words would never be used again and that the world peace would last forever. However, one can only dream. You, who are all gathered here day, know those terms, and not only know them, but you are one of them. You are all soldiers. You are all involved in a war. Unfortunately, another battle has been threatened and it seemed that the fighting might begin again. However, you are the soldiers that will not attack, but will protect the world peace, and will only fight as necessary, which I hope is very little. Thank you."  
  
***  
  
August 21, AC 197  
  
The Preventer's Offices, Germany  
  
"I called you here to assign you a mission," Lady Une told Heero and Relena, in her office.  
  
Heero's facial expression didn't change; but Relena knew that the former gundam pilot loved to go on missions.  
  
"What's the mission?" asked Relena.  
  
"Your mission is to go to Colombia and to see if you can gather information on Anita Cruz. I know that if I sent you two on this mission you will bring back the information needed," said Lady Une.  
  
"Mission: accepted," said Heero in a serious voice.  
  
"Count me in," said Relena, in a more playful tone.  
  
"Very well," said Lady Une, "I know you'll do a good job."  
  
Relena glanced at Heero, wishing he'd ease up, but nothing could relax the gundam pilot when he had a job to do.  
  
  
  
I never realized how short the chapters are!! You see, I normally write my fics on one document file, then separate them by chapters, so this fic is like 34 pages total.  
  
~ Lady Une-chan 


	7. Chapter Seven

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
August 23, AC 197  
  
Town Center, Bogota, Colombia  
  
"Well, here we are," said Relena, as she and Heero stood looking at the town center.  
  
"We need to start gathering info," said Heero in that serious tone he always used.  
  
"Yeah." Relena stopped talking. She looked Heero in the eyes. Heero's eyes darted down to the ground. Relena had finally broken Heero's all so serious gaze. "Heero, you know I'm an ambassordor. I never was a risk taker, never a gundam pilot. That was a your job. I was just the rich girl that wanted peace."  
  
"You're a princess. That's your job," said Heero.  
  
"I'm not a princess," said Relena.  
  
"I beg to differ. Aren't you Relena Peacecraft, princess of the Cinq [Sanc] Kingdom?" asked Heero.  
  
"No, I'm Relena Dorilan, vice foreign minister for the Earth Sphere Alliance, just like to told Mariemeia," said Relena.  
  
"Then I guess your not the Relena I know," said Heero.  
  
"Then I guess not," replied Relena.  
  
"Relena, doesn't this sound familiar?" asked Heero.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Relena.  
  
"There once was a man that had two names. Under one name he was the heir to a kingdom. Under the other name, he was a member of a special organization. Under the first name he was a loving brother. Under the second, he was a backstabber," said Heero.  
  
"Did Dorothy tell you that?" asked Relena.  
  
"No, I rewrote the words," said Heero.  
  
"My brother had two names. So?" asked Relena.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs Marquise. Relena Peacecraft, Relena Darlian," said Heero.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Relena, please. Just be one 'Relena'. Okay?" asked Heero.  
  
"That's like asking you to stay with me," said Relena.  
  
"Relena, it's like having two personalities."  
  
"Who do you think I am? Lady Une?" asked Relena.  
  
"No, and I thought you and Lady Une became friends," said Heero.  
  
"I forgave her killing my father--" started Relena.  
  
"You mean your foster father," interrupted Heero.  
  
"Do you want to heard this or not?" asked Relena.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"But I wouldn't say were best buds. She and I have different ideas. Sure we work together, her as Head Preventer, and I as vice foreign minister. But we aren't best friends," said Relena.  
  
"Which ever 'Relena' you are, I don't care. However, we have to mission that we need to fulfill. Okay?" asked Heero.  
  
"Very well, Heero Yuy," said Relena.  
  
***  
  
August 23, AC 197  
  
Luxmany Cemetery, Germany  
  
It was slightly raining when they got there. Lady Une lead Treize to the spot that she had been to almost everyday for the past two years.  
  
" 'Treize Khushrenada; AC 171- AC 195. A beloved leader and friend'," read Treize. "It's like that movie, you know, where they thought he was..." Treize faded off. "Well, I guess we'll need someone to fix this," gesturing to the headstone.  
  
Lady Une sniffled. "Now, Lady," sighed Treize, "It's okay, I'm not dead. Although everyone though I was..." noted Treize.  
  
Lady Une nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Treize, and two left the cemetery.  
  
  
  
***  
  
September 4, AC 197  
  
St. Gabriel School, Cinq (Sanc) Kingdom  
  
Mariemeia sat down in the seat that was assigned to her. The desks were arranged in columns. The students were seated in alphabetical order. Seated in front of her was a Claudia Jacksion, and behind her was Adelaide Kingsman.  
  
"Hey!" Adelaide said as she poked Mariemeia with a pencil. Mariemeia turned around.  
  
"I'm Adelaide Kingsman, and you?" she asked.  
  
Ah ha! She doesn't know who I am! thought Mariemeia. Maybe it will be easy to make friends. It was the first day of fourth grade, and Mariemeia was the youngest kid in the class. Lady Une had tudored her last year, but felt that Mariemeia needed a proper education.  
  
"I'm Mariemeia Khushrenada," sais Mariemeia proudly.  
  
Adelaide wrinkled her nose. "The Mariemeia Khushrenada?"  
  
"The one and only, " said Mariemeia.  
  
"You? You were the one? The little girl that tried to take over the world?" Adelaide started to laugh.  
  
"My grandfather--" Mariemeia started, but the bell rang.  
  
"Hello, class. I'm Miss Stewart, your fourth grade teacher. Let's started with roll call," said the teacher.  
  
Roll call! Mariemeia knew that as soon as the class heard her name, no one would want to be her friend.  
  
Miss Stewart was busy calling names. Soon she said "Claudia Jacksion?"  
  
"Here!" said the girl in front of Mariemeia.  
  
Oh no! thought Mariemeia. I'm next!  
  
"Mariemeia Khushrenada?" Miss Stewart called.  
  
"Here," said Mariemeia quietly. All the students' heads turned to stare at her. The students whispered among themselves. Marimaya could hear the phrases "tried to rule the world". Marimaya was boiling inside.  
  
"Adelaide Kingsman?" called Miss Stewart. She seemed not to care if she had a famous kid in her class.  
  
"Here!" said Adelaide.  
  
After Miss Stewart called everyone in the class, she handed out text books and explained the daily rountine. Then it was recess, the moment Mariemeia was dreading.  
  
All the students in the class got up from their seats. All expect Mariemeia, of course. As students passed her desk, kids stared at her. To block their glare, Mariemeia looked down at her desk, and waited for all the children to leave the classroom.  
  
"Come on, Mariemeia!" exclaimed Miss Stewart, "Don't you want to go outside and play."  
  
"Well you see, ma'am, the other students, well, they don't like me, " said Mariemeia.  
  
"How do you know they don't like you?" said Miss Stewart.  
  
"Because," said Mariemeia, not wanting to give the reason.  
  
"Oh, I see. You think they will make fun of you."  
  
"Well, you see, ma'am, I'm... well, I guess you could I'm famous..." said Mariemeia.  
  
"Oh, now I see. Your father is a very important man. But wouldn't the students want to be friends with a famous girl like you?" asked Miss Stewart.  
  
"No, no, no. You remember last Christmas, don't you," said Mariemeia.  
  
"Oh, I see now. Well, I bet someone will want to make friends with you," said Miss Stewart, "Now go outside and play."  
  
Mariemeia reluctantly got up from her seat and went outside. All the kids stared at her as she walked along the black top. Mariemeia hung her head in shame. She'd promised her parents she'd make a friend, and she knew that no one would ever want to be her friend.  
  
"Hi, I'm Claudia Jacksion," said a voice behind her. Mariemeia turned around.  
  
"You're really gonna talk to me?" asked Mariemeia.  
  
"Well, yeah," said Claudia. She was tall, with long black hair that was braided into a ponytail. "You look lonely."  
  
"Well, you see, no one wants to be my friend," said Mariemeia.  
  
"I'll be your friend," said Claudia.  
  
Mariemeia smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Everyone needs a friend," said Claudia.  
  
Please review!! (Kami-sama, I sound like a broken record. Please review! Please review! Don't flame me! Don't flame me!) I just want to see if people like my very first fic that I ever wrote (and the tenth one that I post).  
  
~ Lady Une-chan 


	8. Chapter Eight

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
September 5, AC 197  
  
Jaguar Bar, Bogota, Colombia  
  
Relena pulled at the short mini skirt she was wearing, trying to make it at least look longer. Heero was wearing what looked like disco clothes.  
  
"Remember, we're looking for Anita Cruz and nothing else, okay," Heero whispered into Relena's ear.  
  
"Why do I have to wear this ridiculous clothing?" asked Relena.  
  
"We're under cover!" Heero grited though his teeth.  
  
"Fine!" said Relena.  
  
The two walked into the bar. Heero lend over to the bartender.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Anita Cruz around here?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, this is her favorite bar, you know," said the bartender.  
  
"Well, is she here now?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yep," said the bartender, "She's in the back."  
  
"Thanks," said Heero. He and Relena made there way to the back corner of the bar. A sitting at a table was Anita Cruz, and sitting around her were guys that looked like they were in the Mafia.  
  
"Hey, you're Anita Cruz, aren't you," said Heero.  
  
"Yes, and who wants to know," said Anita.  
  
"I'm Jack Wilson," Heero used a code name, "and this sweetie is Tanya Angola."  
  
Sweetie! Relena hope Heero was just using that to sound like a gangster.  
  
"We would like to make a deal with you," said Heero.  
  
"What kind of deal?" asked Anita.  
  
"An exchange," said Heero.  
  
"An exchange for what?" asked Anita.  
  
"An exchange for informantion," said Heero.  
  
This is taking forever! thought Relena.  
  
"Hmm…what do I get?" asked Anita.  
  
"In exchange for informantion, you get informantion," said Heero smoothly. "Informantion for information."  
  
"What informantion?" asked Anita.  
  
"First promise us informantion," said Heero.  
  
"Fine," Anita held out her hand. "It's a deal."  
  
Heero shook her hand. "We have informantion about the Earth's Sphere Alliance," he said.  
  
"Ah. The Alliance," Anita smirked.  
  
"They're gathering an army," said Heero.  
  
Is he really going to tell where the army is? thought Relena.  
  
"Where?" asked Anita.  
  
"At a former OZ base," Heero said.  
  
"Which one?" asked Anita.  
  
Please don't tell her! thought Relena.  
  
"The New Edwards Base," said Heero truimphantly.  
  
The New Edwards base hasn't been used since the war. Heero had tricked her! thought Relena.  
  
"The New Edwards Base," repeated Anita. She smiled. "Now, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why did you decide to take over now?" asked Heero.  
  
"Of course, it's my dream to take over the world. I chose now because that Treize Khushrenada's come back, and I wanted to attack when he wasn't paying attention. All the hubub about him being alive, and his engagment to that girl, was happening, so I thought it was the perfect time to hit them when the weren't looking. The Khushrenadas, the Winners, the Peacecrafts, the Darlians-- all rich familes that have ruled so long. I thought it was time to start a Cruz dyanasty," she said proudly.  
  
  
  
***  
  
September 6, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate  
  
Ding Dong! The doorbell ran. Lady Une looked up from the book she was reading, War and Peace. Mariemeia was at school, and Treize was at a meeting, so Lady Une didn't know who could her their door.  
  
Richard, the bulter, had answered the door, as he always did. Lady Une could heard the guest talking to Richard. Soon Richard entered the study.  
  
"May I present Lydia Barton," said Richard, and he left.  
  
A girl about eighteen years old stood in front of Lady Une. She had shoulder length red hair, and brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Please sit down," Lady Une offered.  
  
Barton, red hair. Two things that remindered her of Marimaya.  
  
"So, you're Lady Une Khushrenada?" asked Lydia.  
  
Lady Une blushed. "I'm not a Khushrenada. I'm only engaged to Treize," she said.  
  
"Oh, so you're going to be Khushrenada. I'm Lydia Barton."  
  
"Are related to Dekim Barton?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"I'm his daugther," Lydia said coldly.  
  
"Your brother was Trowa, and your sister was Leia?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"Yeah. You see, my father hated me. He liked Trowa because he was a boy, and Leia because he could marry her off. He didn't know what to do with me," Lydia sighed. "Father arranged for Leia to marry Treize back when they were only six years old," Lydia paused, waiting for her words to sink in. "Every summer, Leia would come, well, here, and her and Treize were supposed to play together, so that they would be friends when they were older. Leia hated those visits, because all Treize wanted to do was read. And I sure he didn't want to play dolls," Lydia smiled bit, but then her smile faded. "When they were sixteen, Father forced them to marry. Leia and him got in a horrible fight a few days before the wedding. Boy, she cursed him up a storm! Sort of like in 'Romeo and Juliet' when Juliet got in a fight with her parents. Father was the only parent that had arranged this marriage that was still alive. Mother died when Leia were ten, and Treize's parents died when he was twelve. That made him think he was in charge of the whole ordeal. I could tell that Treize didn't want to get married either. After being married five months, Leia said she couldn't take it anymore, and moved back home. Treize then filed for divorce. After the divorce finalized, Leia found out she was with child, and that of course is Mariemeia. Leia refused to tell Treize, who of which she han't spoken to since the divorce. I was only eleven at this time, and my father sent me on a world tour, to become a Rhodes scholar. When I came home two years later, Leia was deathly ill with a combination of many diseases, and the doctors said that her body couldn't fight all the diseases at once. She made Father promise her that he would raise Mariemeia and not to tell Treize about their daugther. She also made him promise not to invite Treize to her funeral. Leia had tried to care for Mariemeia, but once she got sick, Father had nannies and nursemaids take care of her, and that's probably why she believes her mother didn't like her, mainly because all she remembers is the nannies. Leia died three weeks after Mariemeia's second birthday. As he promised, Father didn't invite Treize to the funeral. But he did write a letter to Treize, telling him that her had a daughter, and that her grandfather was going to raise her. I believe that Treize was shocked to find out after two years, and didn't believe my father. He threatened to kill Treize if he tried to win Mariemeia's custody, so Treize probably tried not to worried about it, but I bet he did. Then Father and I got in a huge fight. I told him that Treize had a right to meet his own daughter, and Father said it was none of my business. So I went to Australia and studied to become a photographer. During wartime, I was photographing the natives of Australia. And I was with the natives the past two years, so didn't get any war news. When I was in the U.S. this past month, I was filled in what happened, and decided to come here, and visit the only family I have left. By the way, is there a gundam pilot that goes by my brother's name?" Lydia asked.  
  
"Yes," it was the first time Lady Une got to say something.  
  
"I thought so. Where's Mariemeia and Treize?" asked Lydia.  
  
"Mariemeia's at school, and Treize is at a meeting," said Lady Une, "In fact, both of them should be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
"I guess I'll wait then," said Lydia. "Any news on the Anita Cruz crisis?"  
  
"I've got people on a secret mission gathering informantion on her," said Lady Une.  
  
Lydia sighed.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Lady Une asked.  
  
"Oh, back at the Barton Estate," answered Lydia.  
  
Lady Une heard the door open downstairs. "Well, someone's home!" She excused herself and went downstairs.  
  
"Hi Mommy! Guess what! I got a 100% on my spelling test!" Lydia heard a little girl's voice downstairs.  
  
"That's really good. Guess what! I've got a guest upstairs that would to meet you," Lydia heard Lady Une say.  
  
"Who?" asked the little girl.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Come on! Who is it?"  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Lydia heard them climb the stairs. Suddenly, the study's door opened.  
  
"Mariemeia, can you remember who this is?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"You're my aunt aren't you?" asked Mariemeia.  
  
"Yes," said Lydia.  
  
"Can you remember her name?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"Lydia. Her name's Lydia Barton," said Mariemeia.  
  
Lady Une smiled. "She's very good at remembering things, like her father."  
  
Lydia studied her niece. Mariemeia was much older than the last time she'd seen her. "The last time I saw you was when you were two," she said. Then there was an awkward silence.  
  
The silence was broken when the door opened again.  
  
"Why, it's been a long time since I've seen you Lydia," said Treize as he entered the study.  
  
"It's been eight years," said Lydia.  
  
"Lydia decided to stop by for a visit," said Lady Une.  
  
Lydia looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. Perhaps we can all go to dinner sometime," said Lydia.  
  
"Good bye!" they all called, as Lydia left the room.  
  
"Well, I've got to do my homework," said Mariemeia.  
  
"But, it's Friday. Elementary school students don't have homework on the weekends," said Lady Une.  
  
"I'm getting a head start on Monday's homework," said Mariemeia with a smile and left.  
  
"So, she told you everything, didn't she," said Treize.  
  
"Well, at least you don't have to tell me, now that I know," said Lady Une.  
  
Treize sighed and Lady Une hugged him.  
  
"You didn't want Lydia to come back did you?" she asked.  
  
"She hated Dekim as much as I did, so we get along..." started Treize, "but she's too independent. And too restless. She'll probably ran off before were get to have that dinner with her."  
  
"Do you think she's a bad influence on Mariemeia or something?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"No, no. It's just that she reminds of the past..." Treize looked longingly into Lady Une's eyes. "We need to think about our future."  
  
Lady Une blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
Then Treize sighed. "It's that Anita Cruz crisis! If she didn't show up, then we could have been married by now!"  
  
"Or, if Wufei hadn't tried to kill you, we could've been married two years ago," added Lady Une.  
  
"That crazy Wufei," said Treize, "I wonder what goes on in his mind."  
  
***  
  
September 7, AC 197  
  
The Cinq (Sanc) Kingdom Palace, Cinq (Sanc) Kingdom  
  
"It's really nice of you, Milliardo, to let us stay here during the Anita Cruz crisis," said Catherine Bloom.  
  
"It's my pleasure," said Milliardo. Relena, Milliardo, and Lucrezia all lived in the palace. Trowa Barton, one of the gundam pilots and his "girlfriend" were going to stay here during the Anita crisis.  
  
"Relena and Heero haven't come back yet," said Lucrezia, "and I sure Relena will beg Heero to stay, so we'll have a full house." She showed Trowa and Catherine their rooms. Then she and Milliardo left.  
  
Catherine put her suitcase her room, and went into the room Trowa was staying in. Trowa is unpacking.  
  
"You really shouldn't unpack," said Catherine, "We'll be leaving after this Anita Cruz crisis."  
  
"Actually, we'll be leaving after Lady Une and Treize's wedding," said Trowa matter-of-factly, "That's why we were on Earth in the first place."  
  
Catherine frowned. She didn't like that Trowa was right all the time. "Well, this Anita crisis was end soon, so then well go home."  
  
"After the wedding," added Trowa.  
  
"Yes, after the wedding!" Catherine rolled her eyes. "This silly 'threat' of war, as you call it, will be over within a blink of an eye."  
  
"Catherine, war can go on for a very long time--" started Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'War is like an endless waltz'!" Catherine smirked. "And don't say she's your niece, because you're not the real Trowa Barton."  
  
"I never said Mariemeia was my niece!" exclaimed Trowa.  
  
Catherine laughed wickedly and left the room. Trowa shrugged, not knowing what to make of the situation. Catherine didn't understand war; didn't then, doesn't now, and never will.  
  
Out on the balcony stood Milliardo. Lucretzia sighed and went to go talk to him.  
  
"Are worried?" she asked him.  
  
Milliardo sighed. "I'm always worried."  
  
"About Relena?" asked Lucretzia.  
  
"About Relena because she went over to Colombia, she's with Heero, and I know he'll protect her, but still. And I know she loves Heero, and I know she wants a future with him..." Milliardo faded off. "I'm worried about this crazy Anita Cruz crisis, and that war might start up again."  
  
"Well, 'war is like'--" started Lucrezia, but Milliardo cut in.  
  
" 'Endless waltz'. That's another thing. Treize is back, and I worried that someone might hurt him or Lady Une. I promised Treize that I'd take care of her..." Milliardo faded off again.  
  
Lucrezia's eyes met his icy blue stare. They had a worried look to them and she knew there was more.  
  
"Now that Treize and Lady Une are getting married, well, it's you know, time to, um, to talk about it, well, ourselves," Milliardo finally said.  
  
Lucrezia blushed. "Zechs, I mean, Milliardo, I, I..." She was speakless. He had actually thought about them getting married.  
  
Then Milliardo leaned down and kissed her. Lucretzia was surprised. Milliardo smiled and went back inside leaving Lucrezia loss for words.  
  
I just wanted to mention that if there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry. I type pretty fast, but sometimes I mess up. Also, a couple names might be misspelled. I used to spell Mariemeia "Marimaya," until I went to the offical "Gundam Wing" website. Also, if I call Leia Barton, "Lisa Barton," it's because I thought that was her name when I saw it on TV.  
  
~ Lady Une-chan 


	9. Chapter Nine

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
September 10, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate  
  
Ding, Dong! The doorbell rang, again. Treize wondered who it was. He hoped it wasn't Lydia, who would provoke him with silly questions, like she did last night at dinner. She had said she was going to settle down and get a job in the city, but Treize didn't believe her.  
  
The door to the study opened. "May I present Chang Wufei," said Richard. Treize was really, I mean really, surprised that the "great" Chang Wufei had gotten the nerve to visit him.  
  
"Well, Wufei, it's strange to see you," Treize finally said.  
  
Wufei's head was bowed, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"There must be reason for you coming here," said Treize.  
  
Wufei quickly looked up then looked back down. "Actually, yes, there's a reason," he said slowly.  
  
"Well, then sit down," said Treize.  
  
Wufei sat down, head still hung.  
  
"So," asked Treize, "why are you here?"  
  
Wufei looked up, "I've come, come to beg for forgiveness."  
  
Treize laughed. "Forgiveness?"  
  
Wufei hung his head in shame. "Yes, forgiveness."  
  
"For what?" asked Treize, even though he knew what.  
  
"For almost killing you!" exclaimed Wufei. "I did such a horrible thing! I thought for sure you were dead! I lived which a terrible guilt. For the past two years I've watched Lady Une live in misery. Then Mariemeia came along, and I thought she'd live her whole life without ever knowing her father. I thank God that you're alive, because I could no longer hold the guilt. No one, however, not even Sally, knew about this guilt. I felt you should be the first I tell this to. Please, I beg of you, forgive me!"  
  
Treize sighed, "Wufei, I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you!" said Wufei. "Also, I would like to thank Lady Une for letting me and Duo out of that cell. I know that she shot for doing that."  
  
Treize nodded. "I'll tell her you said so."  
  
Wufei looked relieved. "Also, there's something else, I'd like to say."  
  
"What?" asked Treize.  
  
"I'd like to admit that I love Sally Po," said Wufei.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Treize. "You actually admitted that?"  
  
Wufei nodded.  
  
"Oh my God! This the great Chang Wufei, isn't?"  
  
"Well, I thought about it, and I said to myself 'Women will always be women, but Sally isn't one of those weak women'."  
  
Treize stared at Wufei, speehless.  
  
"Yes, I know, it isn't like me to beg for forgiveness, say thank you, and say I'm in love, all in one day, or even say it at all."  
  
Treize continued to stare at Wufei.  
  
"Anyway, you see I was married before, and it was an arranged marriage. We divorced after about two years. We used to fight a lot. She proved to be just as strong as me. Supposedly she died last year, but I don't know why. The problem is, that during the two years we were married, I fell in love with her, and she fell in love with me, but we fought too much to be happy. Every night there was an argument. So we divorced. But now I love Sally, and I just can't stop thinking about Merian," Wufei told Treize.  
  
Treize sighed. "Merian? Was she your wife?"  
  
Wufei nodded. Then he looked at the clock and said, "I've got to go, or Sally will kill me." Then he left.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Lady Une and Mariemeia came home from shopping. Mariemeia was trying to walk and read the new book she just bought at the same time.  
  
"We had a visitor," said Treize.  
  
"Lydia?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Who? Wufei?"  
  
"Yes, it was the great Chang Wufei," said Treize.  
  
"What did he want?" asked Lady Une.  
  
"Can you believe him? He begged for forgiveness, said thank you, and said he's in love, all in one day," said Treize.  
  
"He what?" exclaimed Lady Une.  
  
"First he begged for forgiveness. He actually said he was sorry for trying to kill me."  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"He did! Then he said to tell you thank you for releasing him and Duo that one time," said Treize.  
  
"Well it's about time!" mummered Lady Une.  
  
"Then he admitted he loved Sally."  
  
Lady Une laughed. "Really? Are you just making this up?"  
  
"That's what Wufei told me!"  
  
"But Wufei, of all people, admitted to you, that he loved Sally?" Lady Une couldn't believe it.  
  
"And he was married once before," said Treize.  
  
"Well, I believe Wufei's gone off the deep end."  
  
  
  
When I wrote this fic, I didn't like Wufei very much. I think he's okay now, but if you think I just bashed Wufei or something, I really didn't mean to, SO DON'T FLAME ME!!!  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	10. Chapter Ten

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
September 13, AC 197  
  
The Cinq (Sanc) Kingdom Palace, Cinq (Sanc) Kingdom  
  
Relena was about to open the door to the huge manison when Milliardo threw it open.  
  
"Long time, no see, huh sis!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Heero, "Let us in. The luggage is getting heavy."  
  
Relena giggled. "I made Heero carry my bags."  
  
Milliardo faked a sigh and let them in.  
  
"So how's it going?" asked Relena.  
  
"Fine. Although Trowa and Catherine seem to have gotten into a fight," said Milliardo.  
  
"Hi!" said Lucrezia, as she entered the room, "So how did the sercet mission go?"  
  
"Well, we got informantion," said Heero.  
  
"Heero dressed up like Tony from 'Saturday Night Fever'. You know, that white suit!" exclaimed Relena.  
  
"I did not," insisted Heero.  
  
"Did too," said Relena.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Guys we need to get this informantion to Lady Une, so stop fighting," said Milliardo.  
  
"Why don't we call her on the video-phone?" asked Relena.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Anita Cruz might get hold of the conversation."  
  
"Heero's right; you'll need to talk to her in person," said Milliardo.  
  
So they all went to the Khushrenada estate and told the informantion to Lady Une and Treize.  
  
After returning to the palace, two visitors named Duo and Hilde, were waiting to talk to Heero and Relena.  
  
"Come on, Heero. Please stay here, at least until the crisis is over," begged Relena.  
  
"Fine," said Heero.  
  
"Hi!" exclaimed Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"screamed Relena.  
  
"It's just us," said Duo.  
  
"Well, I have to unpack," said Heero.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Duo, as he followed Heero out of the room.  
  
"Relena, we need to talk," said Hilde.  
  
"About what?" asked Relena.  
  
"Your relationship with Heero," said Hilde.  
  
"Okay," said Relena slowly.  
  
"You love him, huh?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Yeah," said Relena quietly.  
  
"I thought so," said Hilde, "Do you think he loves you?"  
  
"I don't know," said Relena, "Sometimes he acts like he wants to protect me, and other times he acts like I'm a bump on a log. It is so hard to see his emotions. One minute he's going to kill me, and the next he saves me." Relena sighed. "I don't know, Hilde, I don't know."  
  
Meanwhile, in the guest room Heero was using, Duo was talking to Heero, while Heero was unpacking.  
  
"So, Heero, did you have fun?" asked Duo.  
  
"Duo, this was a mission. You I don't have fun on a mission," said Heero.  
  
"Did you and Relena--" started Duo.  
  
"No, Duo. You have a sick mind," said Heero.  
  
"I wasn't asking about that. I didn't think you'd go that far. I mean, Hilde and I haven't, well you know, either," said Duo.  
  
"Then what were you asking about, if you weren't asking about that," said Heero.  
  
"Did you kiss?" asked Duo.  
  
Heero gave Duo that stare he always used.  
  
"Heero, do you have that look copyrighted?" asked Duo.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Of course Relena and I didn't kiss, Duo. I only protect her," said Heero. Then he smiled. "Besides, what would her brother do if I kissed her?"  
  
"Heero, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Or, I can tell you nothing," said Heero.  
  
"Heero, it's obvious you have feelings for Relena," said Duo.  
  
"And how would get that idea?" asked Heero.  
  
"Heero, stop denying it. You love her."  
  
Heero abruptly left the room.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
After rejoining the girls downstairs, Duo and Hilde left. As soon as they were outside, Hilde said, "Duo, I wish it wasn't this hard to play matchmaker."  
  
"Heero wouldn't say anything," sighed Duo.  
  
"Relena seems sad," said Hilde.  
  
"Yeah, Heero said that he 'only protects her'. And that was all I could get out of him," said Duo.  
  
"Imagine what it must be like for them. We're lucky," said Hilde.  
  
"What you mean?" asked Duo.  
  
"I'm glad you're not as stubborn as Heero," said Hilde.  
  
Duo smiled. "Well, Hilde, you know I'm not as crazy as Heero Yuy."  
  
Hilde laughed. "Heero has no sense of humor. Or at least not as good yours."  
  
"I'm glad you think so," said Duo.  
  
"What are we going to do at this crisis?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Go to Treize and Lady Une's wedding, of course."  
  
"Besides that."  
  
"We'll go back to the space colony. We'll go to night school so we can get better jobs. Then when we have enough money, we'll move to Earth and work for the Preventers. Then we'll get married and have children and live in a big house."  
  
"That is our plan?" asked Hilde.  
  
"That's our plan," said Duo.  
  
"It sounds good," said Hilde.  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
***  
  
September 24, AC 197  
  
The Winner Compound, Saudi Arabia  
  
Quatre Rabara Winner sat in a high backed chair, drinking tea. He was waiting for his visitor. He fiddled with the teacup. Finally Rasiad, his advisor came in with his guest.  
  
"May I present Dorothy Catalonia," said Rasid, and left.  
  
"Hi, Dorothy!" exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Winner," said Dorothy, politely.  
  
"Please, call me Quatre," he said.  
  
Dorothy sat down across from Quatre. "So why did call for me today?" she asked.  
  
"Just wanted to talk," said Quatre.  
  
"Oh, you did?" Dorothy was surprised.  
  
"We're are friends, aren't we?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Wasn't it I that stabbed you during the war?"  
  
"Yes, but I thought we could friends," said Quatre.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you," said Dorothy.  
  
The two sat in silence.  
  
"Okay, that's it. Dorothy, I have feelings for you!"  
  
"Er... Quatre. I kinda like you, too."  
  
"You do!"  
  
Dorothy nodded.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaa!" exclaimed Quatre.  
  
Dorothy giggled.  
  
"Dorothy, would you be my girlfriend?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sure! I mean of course," said Dorothy.  
  
"Yeaaaaaa!"  
  
The Quatre/Dorothy part is pretty silly, but oh well. I wrote this fic a year ago!  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
October 29, AC 197  
  
The Khushrenada Estate  
  
The Khushrenada family sat down to watch their favorite drama-comedy, Ed. The bowling alley lawyer and his friends were always sure to make them laugh, and it took them away from their troubles. But it was during the commercials that disaster striked.  
  
"All of the world must know me by know," said the Colombian women on TV.  
  
"Oh, no," groaned Treize.  
  
"If not, I'm Anita Cruz, and right now I'm in the Romefeller building, and have taken it over. Come and get me, you Preventers!" said Anita with a laugh, and went off the air, and as always a news report followed. But Treize had all ready left the room, Lady Une following him into their bedroom.  
  
Treize opened a drawer and took out a key. With the key he opened another drawer, and pulled out a officer's pistol.  
  
"Treize, you're not going to--" started Lady Une.  
  
"Yes, Lady. I'm going to gather the gundam pilots and the army. I don't think were going to attack, but--"  
  
"Treize, I'm coming were you," said Lady Une.  
  
"No, Lady. You need to stay here and watch Mariemeia. I don't want to risk your life," said Treize.  
  
"Last time you left, you didn't come back for almost two years. I don't want that to happen again, please Treize..." Lady Une started to cry.  
  
Treize hugged her. "I promise, I'll come back."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"One must be in the battle to truly understand it's beauty," Lady Une.  
  
Treize was shocked. His beloved Lady had woken up from a coma and just had saved him from certain death.  
  
When they made it to the ESU's spacecraft, Treize turned and said to her, "I promise I'll come back."  
  
"No, Mr. Treize! That Chinese kid will kill you! Please, don't fight him!"  
  
"Lady, I can't make a promise to break a promise; I'll have to fight him. But I promise I'll come back to you." With that, he kissed her forehead and boarded the Tallgeese II.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Treize sighed. Lady Une either was going with him, or he wasn't going anywhere. Then he had epiphany.  
  
"Colonel Une, I command you to stay here," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Lady Une as she saulted him. Tears still were brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Lady, Lady. I'm sorry I had to do that, but I need you to stay here," said Treize, as he embraced her once more.  
  
"Okay," Lady Une managed to say.  
  
"Good," said Treize and he kissed her goodbye.  
  
As soon he left, Lady Une changed into her colonel uniform and put on her glasses. There was no time to do her hair.  
  
"Mommy! What are you doing?" asked Mariemeia.  
  
"I'm going to--"  
  
"But Mommy, Daddy told you not to go!"  
  
"I know, in fact this is the first time I've ever disobeyed your father," said Lady Une.  
  
"But Mommy!" Please don't go!" Mariemeia started to cry.  
  
Lady Une hugged her. "Don't worry, Mariemeia. We'll come back."  
  
"I don't want you and Daddy to die!"  
  
"I'll make sure that we don't. I've got to go, okay?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
October 30, AC 197  
  
A few miles from the Romefeller Foundation Buliding  
  
Midnight  
  
"Shhh.... You don't any one to hear us, do you?" whispered Lucrezia to the group of girls consisting of Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, Sally and Catherine.  
  
"Why is Catherine coming with us?" asked Relena.  
  
"You shouldn't talk. You haven't been in a battle either," said Catherine.  
  
"What! Of course I have! Dekim tried to kill me--"  
  
"Shhhh!" the other girls said in unison.  
  
"I hear something," mouthed Lucretzia.  
  
The girls hid in the bush.  
  
"You guys would make pathetic spys," said Lady Une as she walked up to the bush. "I could hear you from a mile away!"  
  
"Oh, good, it's you," said Lucrezia, "We weren't sure it you were coming. You never disobey Treize's orders."  
  
Lady Une laughed. "Yes, he begged me to stay."  
  
"All of us were begged to stay," said Hilde.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Lucrezia.  
  
"We're going to the Romefeller building, but you guys have to be quiet," said Lady Une.  
  
"Okay," chimed the other girls. Lady Une knew it was going to be a long night, or shall I say day?  
  
  
  
Please review!  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
October 30, AC 197  
  
The Romefeller Foundation Building  
  
One o'clock, a.m.  
  
The guys found it pretty easy to get into the Romefeller Foundation Building. All they had to do is knock out a couple of guards. But the hard part was finding the little devil.  
  
"Where is the heck is she?" asked Duo.  
  
"Shut up!" said Heero, "Do you want her find us?"  
  
Duo shook his head, and headed right into the wall.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!" screamed an unhappy Duo.  
  
"Kisama!" cursed Heero in Japanese.  
  
"But, it hurts!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Urusai!" repiled Heero in Japanese.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Duo.  
  
"Shut up," said Wufei.  
  
"No, what it mean?" Duo asked again.  
  
"No, Duo it means 'shut up'," said Wufei.  
  
"I thought you spoke Chinese," said Duo.  
  
"I speak English and Mandarin," said Wufei, "But I have picked up various sayings and phases in Japanese from being around 01 pilot."  
  
"Shhhhhh....." the other guys warned the trio.  
  
"We've looked everywhere," Duo complaned.  
  
"Everywhere, expect the grand hall," said Treize.  
  
"And why haven't we looked there?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Because it's locked."  
  
"Do we have a key?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Acutally, I happen to have the key with me right now."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I didn't think of it," shrugged Treize.  
  
"You didn't think of it?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Uh, oh," said Quatre.  
  
"Anyway, let's go there now," said Milliardo.  
  
Treize fished the key out of his pocket and put it the key hole and slowly turned the door handle.  
  
"You finally got here. I was getting worried," said a voice that belonged to the one and only Anita Cruz. She was seated on top of the podium.  
  
"Omae o korosu," said Heero, his gun pointed at Anita.  
  
Anita laughed.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Duo.  
  
" 'I will kill you'," repiled Wufei.  
  
"Heero, don't kill her; her followers will start a war," said Treize.  
  
Heero slowly lowered his gun.  
  
Anita jumped off the podium.  
  
"I really don't care about the pilots," said Anita, "But Khushrenada, you're the one I need to deal with."  
  
"What do mean?" asked Treize.  
  
Anita drew her sword. "I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"You know I never turn down a duel," said Treize, as he drew his own sword.  
  
"In other words, prepare to beaten by a stronger man," said Wufei.  
  
"Not that again," sighed Quatre.  
  
"I would say, prepare to get you @$$ whipped!" exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, guys," said Treize.  
  
So the "battle" began.  
  
It was obvious that Anita was getting her @$$ whipped.  
  
"Those soldiers only followed you because you praised them. But those men were to you, and to all leaders, mere pawns in a chess game of war," Anita lectured.  
  
"I think she is trying to make a better speech than you!" said Wufei.  
  
"She's bad at it," said Trowa.  
  
Treize smiled. "Is it true Anita? Do you think your better than me?"  
  
Suddenly the doors brusted open.  
  
"Looks like we have visitors," said Anita.  
  
"Anita, the show is over! Surrender yourself!" exclaimed Lady Une.  
  
Anita laughed, and stopped fencing, while the guys were a little angry at the girls.  
  
"All of you, be quiet! You better surrender now, or I'll shoot!" exclaimed Anita, with a gun pointed at the group.  
  
"Now, Anita, you want to to kill--" started Treize.  
  
"I said shut up!" cried Anita and she pulled the trigger.  
  
Wufei jumped in front of Treize and Lady Une, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wufei!" cried Sally.  
  
Heero snook up behind Anita and karate-chopped her head. She fell over in a dead faint. Suddenly, the doors opened and the forty Maganac Corps piled into the room.  
  
"Call a doctor!" shouted Lady Une.  
  
One of the Maganacs picked up Anita and hauled her off. Paramedics soon entered the room and took Wufei to hospital.  
  
  
  
When I wrote this fic, I thought "kisama" meant "damn." Well it's doesn't. It means, "why you!" kind of like when we say "why you little!"  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
By Lady Une-chan  
  
November 24, AC 197  
  
Romefeller Banquet Hall  
  
"On October 30, we had a close encounter with Anita Cruz. You may be wondering what happened to her. Well, she was dragged off to the asylum. I'm proud to say that the world peace was not distubed that night! We just have to hope and pray that nothing happens of Christmas," said Treize as part of his opening speech at a banquet. "Now I would like to introduce the people behind me. Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell, Hilde Sphiker, Trowa Barton, Catherine Bloom, Quatre Raberba Winner, Dorothy Catalonia, Sally Po, Wufei Chang. Wufei was willing to be injured to order to save my life," said Treize, applauding. "Of course, also seated behind me is my daughter Mariemeia. And saving the best for last, my fiancee`, Lady Une."  
  
Lady Une blushed a deep shade of red, as the crowd clapped.  
  
Dancing followed after dinner. Lady Une lead Treize over to the side.  
  
"We need to talk about something," she said.  
  
"Okay," said Treize, not knowing about what.  
  
"We need to set a date for the wedding," she said.  
  
Treize smiled. "When do you think it should be?"  
  
"How about Christmas?"  
  
"But I thought that day had bad memories."  
  
"Well, then we could make good memories."  
  
***  
  
Mariemeia was excited as any other child was on Christmas Eve. However, Mariemeia's reason for being hyper was totally different than most children that were awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus. Mariemeia's parents were getting married. Really, her father and adoptive mother were getting married. Her father had been married once before, an arranged marriage to her birth mother. He divorced her after five months and her birth mother died when she was two. Mariemeia lived with her grandfather until his death. She was adopted by her father's admirer. Her father had been thought to be dead, however it was proved wrong when he arrived at their estate a few months ago.  
  
Although her adoptive (and soon to be step) daughter was very excited, Lady Une was very nervous. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but she kept feeling like something was going to go wrong. Her and her bridesmaids were supposed to celebrate her last day as a bachelorette, however, their little "slumber party" was mostly devoted to trying to calm the bride down and making sure Mariemeia didn't wake up or she wouldn't believe in Santa Claus anymore. For first half of the party they watched "Grease", and Hilde fell asleep within five minutes of the movie.  
  
Meanwhile, the groom was being lectured by a man that really wasn't a friend; the word that fits the best is enemy. However, Treize felt that Wufei and he could easily became friends. Wufei was not acquiescing.  
  
"I was married once, and I know it was an arranged marriage but I don't believe it marriage because of it!" cried Wufei. "You've been married before-- to Leia Barton-- and it was an arranged marriage, too!"  
  
"You'll feel differently when you want to marry the women you love," responded Treize.  
  
"I just don't think Wufei like females. Except Sally, but he won't admit that," said Heero.  
  
Duo and Quatre laughed.  
  
"Heero's lying!" shouted Wufei.  
  
"Come on, Wufei, we know you got the hots for Sally!" Duo said jokingly.  
  
Milliardo walked in the room. "I'm sorry I'm late," adressing the gundam pliots. He turned to Treize. "Look, I'm really sorry about this, but it was very busy today."  
  
"It's okay, Milliardo," said Treize.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to get here eariler. Enjoying your last hours as a bachelor?" asked Milliardo.  
  
"Actually, I'm wishing that tomorrow would get here faster," answered Treize.  
  
"But, aren't you nervous?" Milliardo asked him.  
  
"I've been though a wedding before and nothing went wrong and nothing will go wrong this time. I know that this is the right decision," Treize said confidently.  
  
"Well, Treize, I'm glad. But don't you think that Lady Une must be nervous?" worried Milliardo.  
  
"She might be a but nervous, but this isn't 'Runaway Bride', I don't think she'll leave me at the alter," repiled Treize.  
  
"You've seen 'Runaway Bride'? Lucrezia made me watch that with her. But I hate it when she makes me watch 'Titanic'. I don't who likes that movie more; my girlfriend or my sister!" exclaimed Milliadro.  
  
"Relena likes that movie more than anyone else. She makes me watch it with her all the time!" added Heero.  
  
"I'm glad that Lady Une doesn't like 'Titanic', but I'm sorry for you you guys!" Treize said happily. A few more hours and he'll be married to the women he loved so dearly.  
  
The next morning, the church was buzzing with people. Media people around the world were trying to enter the church, but none were accepted inside. The bride was pacing in her dressing room, still nervous, but excited as her daughter was. The bridesmaids were all ready in their lavender satin dresses. Relena helped Mariemeia get dressed in her flower girl dress that was also lavender. Lucrezia finally got Lady Une to calm down and helped her get dressed in her beautiful wedding gown, that of course was white and do her hair.  
  
Finally, the wedding began, and everything when smoothly. Lady Une had no reason to worry at all. After the wedding (and a dozen kisses between and bride and groom) they went in to the reception hall. After eating an abundance of food, it was time to make the speeches. Milliardo went first, because he was the best man, of course!  
  
"I grew up with Treize, and I can't remember the first time I met him," Milliardo started. "I met Lady Une back in high school, and the first time I saw her I knew she was going to be at the top of the class. When we went to military school, Treize and Lady Une were at the top, but closely followed by Lucrezia and myself. And though out our military carreer, even though I did somethings I shouldn't have-- like joining the White Fang-- we have stayed friends. I hope that Treize and Lady Une continue to love each other they way they do now, and I hope they have lots of children!" Milliardo was quite happy with the speech he just made.  
  
"Thank you," Treize said happily.  
  
Lucrezia got up. "First of all I'd like to thank Lady Une for choosing me as her maid of honor."  
  
"Your welcome," Lady Une said.  
  
"I first met Treize and Lady Une in military school, as Milliardo said, and I noticed that they were good friends already. However, I knew that in a matter of time, they would be more than just friends. Their love for each other has gone past the phrase 'till death do us part...' " Lucrezia faded off and gave Wufei the Look. "Anyway, I hope they have a happy marriage and I bet Mariemeia wouldn't mind a sibling or two!"  
  
Heero stood up and took the microphone. "I don't recall the first time I met Treize, however, I do rememeber the time he invited me to his castle in Luxembourg. He gave me Epyon, and I still don't understand how he thinks. However, I do understand why he decided to marry Lady Une. I do understand that they love each other very much and will make a very good family." Then Heero sat down.  
  
"Er, thanks, Heero," Treize said uncertainly.  
  
Relena took the mircophone. "I don't Treize and Lady Une too well, but I know enough about them that they will be a happy couple and will make good parents."  
  
Lady Une kept noticing that everyone was ending their speechs about the children Treize and her would have. She had heard that having babies caused great amounts of pain.  
  
Suddenly Wufei stood up.  
  
"Oh, no," Sally sighed as Wufei took the mircophone.  
  
"First of all, I would like to say I'm sorry... well, my actions that... caused these two apart. However, I do not like marriage, but apparently they do and they've just gotten married, and I think this must be the best choice for them."  
  
"Thank you," said Treize.  
  
"My turn!" exclaimed Dorothy. "I've known Treize ever since I was born, being that he is second cousin. I wish him and Lady Une a very happy life together!"  
  
"I also wish a happy marriage for them, and also on the behalf of Trowa and Catherine," said Quatre and he sat down. Trowa and Catherine were very quite and had asked Quatre to speak for them also.  
  
Duo stood up. "Hilde and I hope that you will have a happy marriage. You know, I think because there's so many of us, we keep reapeating the same thing!" That got everyone laughing.  
  
When everyone thought that was the end of the speechs, Mariemeia stood up. "I wish my parents a very happy marriage, and I wouldn't mind having a sister.. or brother, but I would prefer a sister." This got the whole gang laughing again, and everyone could tell the Khushrenadas were going to be a very happy family indeed.  
  
Review, please.  
  
~Lady Une-chan 


	14. Epilogue

Gundam Wing: The End of the Dance  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue  
  
  
  
After a few months of marriage, Lady Une became pregnant with her and Treize's first child toghether. On November 18, AC 198, Korianna Lily Khushrenada was born. Three years later, they had a son named Stephan Hans Khushrenada.  
  
On January 31, AC 198, Lucrezia and Milliardo were married. They later had Adam and Susan Peacecraft.  
  
On March 19, AC 198, Duo and Hilde got married. They had one child, Darien Maxwell.  
  
On April 8, AC 198, Heero and Relena were wed. They had Heero Yuy, Jr. and a few years later, Anya Yuy.  
  
On May 1, AC 198, Quatre and Dorothy were married. They had twin boys, David and Roger Winner. They later had a girl named Aurora Winner.  
  
On June 30, AC 198, Trowa and Catherine and got married. They had Mary and Freddie Barton.  
  
On January 1, AC 199 Wufei and Sally got eloped. They had two girls; Linda and Sarah Chang.  
  
Thoughout the the rest of their lifes, all of the pilots and their families kept in touch with one another. Every Saturday night, they all went to the Khushrenada estate for dinner.  
  
But was the peace stable the entire time? That's a different story.  
  
Well, that's the end! Did you like it? Please, no flames!!!!  
  
~ Lady Une-chan 


End file.
